1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting at least one heat generating component on a heat sink, comprising an electrically insulating support, the heat generating component being disposed on a first face of the support and means for clamping the insulating support against a bearing face of the heat sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such devices are known in particular from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,497 and they have a satisfactory thermal behavior while allowing the component to be removed when it is defective. However, these devices are not suitable for mounting thick layer components, particularly those having a thick resistive layer capable of dissipating a power of the order of a few tens of watts. In addition, they do not lend themselves readily to mounting a thick layer circuit and diode or transistor chips on the same heat sink.